Medabots of Prophecy
by LegoMink
Summary: This has the same characters as my TWAM series. They discover that they are part of a prophecy that must fulfilled! At the stake...the fate of the universe! Read & review please.
1. Part 1 Dawn of The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I only own Stormbeg. No one else.

Medabot presents...

At least a half of this motion picture...

One Missed...

" Boy you guys suck!" insulted Metabee.

" I quit! Again!" replied Actor.

" When are we going to find good matieral? Huh?" asked Peppercat.

" You two, don't insult them! They're only being rubbish." complimented Brass. You thought I would ever write a horror. If you think that, DIE!

LegoMink reads...

Medabot Adventures: Medabot Journey!

Cast:

Metabee,

Brass,

Peppercat,

Krosserdog,

Stormbeg,

and much more than last time!

" Do I have to spell it out, Metabee? DON'T. READ. LIKE. THAT!" cried Peppercat.

" Fine! Maybe you'll just have to put up with it!" replied Metabee.

" Shut up, you two." ordered Krosserdog.

Part 1 The Discovery

Chapter 1 Hike? What hike?

" So the Disintergrater Ray works with the A button?" Krosserdog was being taught how to play 'Destroy All Humans 2' on the PS2.

" Exactly." praised Metabee.

" We've fully rested now. Come on." said Brass.

" Okay. Come on, idiots. Goofballs. Whatever you want to be called. Goofiots." You can tell Peppercat's having fun.

" Fine. Let's go, Metabee." commanded Krosserdog. If you can call that commading. More of an... cammonding. Canal. Question?

As they approached the ' Electronic Grating Guest', or 'E.G.G.', Metabee ran to get a disc. " It has songs." he said.

" We noticed." replied Brass.

" Good day." said E.G.G..

" You too, Jeebs." replied Metabee.

" I hate them!" cursed E.G.G. as they left.

Chapter 2 This is long, that was short!

" Let's try to be nice! FOR ONCE!" Brass glared at Peppercat. One of the only times she was mean. You see, she had a problem with Peppercat on the way out. It was bad. Resolved to Krosserdog using his new cell phone to record what happened. He said, " This is the happiest day of my life!".

" Sorry! Blame those two for anything." said Peppercat.

" How far until the next town, Krosserdog?" asked Metabee.

" About... 70 leagues. Why?" asked Krosserdog.

" How long is that in REAL length?" chained Metabee.

" Not a clue." answered Krosserdog.

About 4 days later, they reached the town.

" Well, we're here!" said Krosserdog.

" Look! It's adventurers!" said a citizen.

" No, we're just on a trip." explained Metabee.

" Lok who they're with!" The same guy pointed at Brass and Metabee.

" The two from the prophecy! Gasp! AND the other two!"

" Prophecy?" shrugged Metabee.

" Belmetabee! Polbrass! Polpeppercat! Belkrosserdog!"

" That's not our names. I'm Metabee, this is Brass, Peppercat and Krosserdog. Not those stupid names." explained Metabee.

" You are the four the prophecy spoke of! Those are your names!"

" Greetings, oh prophecy people. I am Stormbeg. Hath thou rested this sun?"

" What now?" asked Metabee.

Chapter 3 Thy Prophecy!

" Thy art bravest men I ever met." praised Stormbeg. He was dark-blue, with a silver middle. He looked as if he was wearing a suit of armor. He seemed nice, though Peppercat never understood his doth's and hath's or thou's or thy's.

" Is something distracting thy?" asked Stormbeg.

" Nothing you would understand. You're too perfect." replied Peppercat.

" Polpeppercat, I know when something distracts thee. I hath woken into chaos many a time." explained Stormbeg.

" It's just that none of this makes sense. My new name, this prophecy, Metabee and Krosserdog are suddenly the most important, along with Brass. I've not even been noticed yet!" moaned Peppercat.

" Doth thou want to rest for the night?" asked Stormbeg.

" If you're not going to talk properly, don't talk at all!" snapped Peppercat.

" Thee is walking a trembling road. Don't give into chaos." said Stormbeg.

Peppercat hit him over the head. " Talk properly!" she commanded.

Meanwhile, Brass was playing 'Whack A Metabee!' because he stole her perfume. " Give it back!" she ordered.

" Never!" Metabee was hiding in the tent.

" If you don't come out, I'll get Krosserdog!" she told Metabee.

" Fine!" he yelled.

" That's it." she said.

" ...and eventually, the world will collapse, if thy dothn't get the stone." Stormbeg had just told them about the prophecy...and what would happen if they didn't fulfill it...

Part 1 Ends Here...


	2. Part 2 Meeting of Jinik

Note: Stormbeg is still mine, but I also own Jinik.

Part 2 The Enemy Rises

Chapter 4 Realisation

" So what you are trying to say is that we're actually over six hundred years old? Please." said Peppercat as they travelled to Mystic Castle. They were to learn more and the Guild Prophecy and how they could complete it.

" I know when thy has realised thou's destiny. Until that moon rises, I will let you be protected by thee." explained Stormbeg.

" You're actually right about something there, Stormbeg. Say, are you a Medabot?" asked Metabee.

" Of course. How would I know when thy was ready?" asked Stormbeg.

" So, this prophecy. Is anyone else going to aid us?" asked Brass.

" It does say one of thee must perish the night the prophecy is fulfilled. And yes, there is one more." answered Stormbeg.

" Who is it?" asked Metabee.

" All I know is that it's either Belmetabee or Belkrosserdog.The one who will also aid you thy is called Jinik." replied Stormbeg.

" Where do you fit in, then?" asked Krosserdog. He had a worried look on his face.

" I am Stormbeg the Eternal. I have lived for over 10, 000 years. I am your teacher." Stormbeg had suprised all of them with his age.

" Oh, my, good, grief! You're older than an old man!" pointed out Metabee.

" No, thee is still young. My species of Medabot can live for over 100 million years. Some even live to over 1 billion." explained Stormbeg. " I am of the Comredjust species."

" I've heard of them. They're supposed to be able to live for even over 1000 billion years." said Krosserdog.

" True, some doth live forever. I hope to be one of those." replied Stormbeg.

" Well, here's the next town. Are you journeying to fulfill the prophecy with us?" asked Metabee.

" Of course, Belmetabee. I am your teacher. Let us set up camp here." explained Stormbeg.

As they approached town, Brass saw a familiar face. " Stormbeg, who's that?" she asked.

" This is the town of Thornon. He is Belmetabee, but from another dimension." said Stormbeg.

" You know your stuff, Stormbeg." praised Peppercat.

" Art we to stop now?" Stormbeg was talking to a man who seemed to know his way around town. He told them to leave before night.

" Thy told thee that we hath leave before thy moon rises." repeated Stormbeg.

" Let's go!" cried Metabee.

Chapter 5 The Begining of Prophecy

" We've been traveling for days, Stormbeg. When are we going to get to your tower, where the Orb is?" moaned Metabee as they traveled through Maragot.

" Before we go into this part, I must warn you. Thou will see spooky things. Doth not be afraid. Thee art tricks of Thorek." explained Stormbeg.

" Oh good grief..." moaned Peppercat.

" Polbrass, Polpeppercat, go that way. On the way thee will meet Jinik." explained Stormbeg.

" You're going to go with those two." stated Brass.

" Aye, I will assist Belkrosserdog and Belmetabee." confirmed Stormbeg.

They split up.

With Peppercat and Brass...

" Well, Stormbeg isn't here to protect us." said Peppercat.

" What in the name of Meda is that?!" shouted Brass. A dead Medabot jumped in front of them.

" I think this calls for combat. Don't you think?" asked Peppercat.

out of nowhere, the Medabot was pushed over by another, live, Medabot.

" Greetings. I am Jinik, protecter of all Medabots. Have you seen Stormbeg, my brother, anywhere?" asked the Medabot.

" He went with our friends, Metabee and Krosserdog." explained Brass.

" So you are Polbrass and Polpeppercat?" asked Jinik.

" Well, yeah. Stormbeg said we'd meet you here. Where's the way out? I see a naked Medabot, and I'm going to puke anytime soon if I don't get out!" snapped Peppercat.

" Well...it's..."

A few hours later...

" Greetings, sister." The two parties met up at the exit. They exchanged notes of what happened, and Peppercat and Brass fainted when Krosserdog said they saw a human excicution.

" Well, let's leave before I die!" hurried Peppercat.

" We now go to the fulfillment place...in which we must fight Thorek himself..." said Jinik.

" Oh grief..." moaned Krosserdog.

Part 2 Ends Here


	3. Part 3 The Prophecy

Note: To add on the list, I own Thorek and Thrull too!

For the third...oh why do we even bother?

It's pointless. Metabee's just gonna criticise us anyway!

I'm going to get a pizza. Who's coming with?

Nobody? Oh wait, come on Jigg.

" I think I crushed their spirits..." sighed Metabee.

" Will thee quiet down? Thy is trying to slumber!" moaned Stormbeg.

Part 3 The Battle with Thorek

Chapter 6 The Orb in the Tower

" Ah! Mystic Tower. The Orb is on the top floor." said Jinik.

Jinik was a green Medabot, who seemed nice. Brass had a wish she could be like her, only about 100 years younger than Stormbeg.

" Jinik, hath thy Orb been seeled away?" questioned Stormbeg.

" Yes, but..."

" Thy troubled?"

" The Orb's gone!"

" Hath thou Thorek captured thy Orb? I will hack at his throat, and dothn't stop until he bleeds!"

" So, Thorek got the Orb. So? We are the Prophecy...ees..." Metabee's voice seemed to get quieter and quieter with each word.

" That's stupid."

" I know."

Stormbeg demanded that they go to the Vect, where Thorek rested. Jinik insisted they went to Jurnest first. Stormbeg won in the end.

" Thee shall go to Vect." he said. They set off, until Thrull stopped them.

" You ain't gonna go to any damn Vect, until you kill me!" Thrull cried.

" Thee insists you remove yourself." Brass saw a part of Stormbeg she'd never seen before. He had a sword in his back all this time?

" Remove thyself. Thou is risking thou's life." Stombeg's sword was raised to Thrull's head.

With suprising speed, Thrull hit Stormbeg, knocking him down.

" STORMBEG! Thrull, that wasn't wise!" yelled Jinik. She hit Thrull, then picked up Stormbeg's sword, and struck Thrull. Thrull shut down.

" Stormbeg? You okay?" asked Krossersdog worriedly.

" I'm alright..." Stormbeg seemed to pass away.

" NOO!!" cried Jinik.

" Let's go before Jinik kills herself too." suggested Metabee.

" Yeah!" agreed Krosserdog.

Chapter 7 The Battle

Jinik was weeping like never before as they left for the Vect. You see, Stormbeg had just died, and she said she's never going to get over it.

" Jinik, I hear something." said Metabee.

" My sensors say it's robot!" exclaimed Krosserdog.

" It might be the remains of Stormbeg. What does he run on?" asked Brass.

" He runs on something called Meda energy. Why?" asked Jinik.

" Because Metabee has some of that." answered Brass.

Jinik's face lit up. She was pleased for Metabee's existence.

" It IS...a...STORMBEG!" cried Peppercat.

" Stormbeg!" said Jinik. " Metabee, give me that energy. Thanks."

Stormbeg seemed to flash. Then, something said, " Thee is pleased for thy's revival. I thank thee." Then Stormbeg stood up. " Greetings." he said.

" STORMBEG!" cried Jinik. She started crying tears of relief.

" Yes, yes." The voice was Thorek's. Well, that's what Stormbeg said.

" Thorek, return thy Orb or face defeat." threatened Stormbeg.

" Why would I return that stone?" said Thorek.

" Wait, the stone we are looking for is an Orb?" asked Metabee.

" Is actually four orbs combined. They lie deep in the Vect." explained Jinik. " Someone usually dies the day of fulfillment."

" USUALLY?!" cried Krosserdog.

" Well, there IS only a 20 chance you all live." added Jinik.

" Ahem, evil villain waiting!" shouted Thorek.

" Oh, sorry." apologised Brass.

" Thy Thorek must perish this sun." said Stormbeg.

" Like that'll ever happen." bragged Thorek.

" Oh yeah?" taunted Jinik. " You four, go to the center of the Vect. Me and Stormbeg will keep him busy." she whispered to the four Medabots.

" What if you die?" asked Metabee.

" We won't die in vain, we will die in courage. Now go!" she replied.

The Medabots ran to the center of the Vect, and they saw the pedastool where there was four circles.

" I guess that's where the Orbs go." presumed Peppercat.

" I agree. Let's try it." agreed Brass.

" What if-"

" You know, Metabee. You remind me of my dead grandfather. Always saying 'what if...'" explained Peppercat.

" Sorry." apologised Metabee.

" Now..."

Chapter 8 Four Orbs

" There's one. The easiest Orb I've ever found." said Krosserdog. They were seeking out the four Orbs. So far, they'd only found one.

" They've got to be somewhere around here. But I can't find them!" groaned Peppercat.

" I'm looking for them! Sheesh..." groaned Metabee.

" Well, why don't you look faster!" shouted Krosserdog.

" Hey, guys. Look at this." said Brass.

" It has strange markings. Krossersdog?" asked Peppercat.

" They seem to be...strange markings." repeated Krosserdog.

" Look, in about 10 minutes, none of this is going to matter, because our time limit is circling the drain!" shouted Metabee.

" Oh grief! Quick, Peppercat, left, Brass, right, Metabee, over there!" commanded Krosserdog.

9 minutes later...

" Look, we only have 1 minute, and we have 3 Orbs. Look, the other one!" cried Metabee.

Time: 40 seconds

" Quick, Metabee, get it!"

Time: 30 seconds

" I got it!"

" Put it here! Quick!"

Time: 10 seconds

" I got it in."

" Press the button!"

Time: 3...2...1...

" I DID IT!" cried Metabee.

A spirit emerged from the Orbs.

" Belmetabee, Polbrass, Belkrosserdog and Polpeppercat. You have fulfilled the prophecy. Well done." it said.

" Hath thy fulfilled thy prophecy?" Stormbeg and Jinik ran inside.

" Thorek just disintergrated in front of us!" said Jinik.

" These four have fulfilled the prophecy." said Spirit.

" We thank thee, and bless thee good travel." praised Stormbeg.

The six walked out of the Vect, awaiting the next troublesome prophecy...

Medabots of Prophecy Ends Here...


End file.
